Sadhu Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sadhu Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. Once the Blessed One lived in Savatthi, in Jeta's grove in the monastery offered by Anathapindika. 2. When the night was waning a large number of deities of the Satullapa group, approached the Blessed One, illuminating the whole of Jeta's grove, worshiped the Blessed One and stood on a side. 3. One of those deities made this solemn utterance in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, giving gifts is good! : "The miserly and the negligent do not give gifts such as these, : Desiring merit, gifts should be given knowing!" 4. Another deity made this solemn utterance in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, giving gifts is good, yet even a little should be given with care! : A certain one, bestows little another does not give much, : Given even a little, has a thousand fold in return!" 5. Then another deity made this solemn utterance in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, giving gifts is good! : Giving even a small gift is good! : So also giving a gift out of faith is good! : It is said, that giving a gift is like a fight! : Even a little appeasement is a great victory! : Knowing the results for giving, a little is given, : By that, they become happy for the well being, of others." . 6. Another deity made this solemn utterance in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, giving gifts is good, : Yet, even a little should be given with care! : Even with faith, gifts should be given carefully! : Giving gifts out of the rightfully earned is good! : If someone gives gifts out of the rightfully earned, : Exerting himself with sweat dripping : Overstepping the warders of Vetaraniya, : He procures a place in heaven." 7. Then another deity made this solemn utterance in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, giving gifts is good, : Yet, even a little should be given with care! : Even with faith, gifts should be given carefully! : Giving gifts out of the rightfully earned is good! : Also giving a gift, discriminating, is good. : A gift given discriminatingly, is praised by the Well Gone One : Gifts given thinking of the receiver, : Are very fruitful with results : Like seeds, embedded in a well prepared field." 8. Then another deity made this solemn utterance in the presence of the Blessed One: :"Venerable sir, giving gifts is good, : Yet, even a little should be given with care! : Even with faith, gifts should be given carefully! : Giving gifts out of the rightfully earned is good! : Giving gifts discriminating is also good! : Yet the restrain towards living things is better. : If one does not hurt living things and does not blame anybody : Causing fear is not heroic, out of fear demerit should not be done." 9. Then another deity said to the Blessed One, "Venerable sir, whose words are good words?" :"All these are good words, yet listen to what I have to say." : A gift given out of faith is always praised, : Giving a gift is, as good as a sermon, : Before giving and even earlier, one is appeased, : And the wise, even attain extinction, by giving gifts."